Grim Reaper
| image = | name = Shinigami | kanji = 死神 | romanji = Death God | primary power = Soul collection | notable members = Undertaker Grell Sutcliff William T. Spears Ronald Knox Alan Humphries Eric Slingby }} Shinigami (死神; Death God) is a neutral, supernatural being who reviews lists of individuals about to die. Overview The Shinigami Dispatch Society handles the dispatch of Shinigami for reviewing and reaping souls. Shinigami review souls based on lists given to them by other departments. It is understood that these lists are given out well before the individuals actually die, having some ability to foresee the future.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 30 They are not permitted to kill people not on these death lists, which are also called soul collection lists.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 21 Shinigami seem to be allocated to various locations based on an unseen, but frequently referenced, Personnel Department. It is their job to review areas where people are dying and review their lives, which they have a variety of information on, including the person's name, parents, cause of death, and any further notes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 11 of a human, from beginning to end.]] It is their job to remain neutral and emotionless, only intending to judge and collect souls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 16 It is understood that most dying humans reviewed are allowed to die, unless their existence is "beneficial to the world," which rarely happens. Shinigami seem to always be on the side of letting someone die, rather than letting them continue to live. When they finish a mission, Shinigami have to fill out a reflection letter and report, which is sent to the Main Branch.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 22 Those who break the rules while on a mission undergo a punishment, although what details of the punishment are unknown,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 27 Grell has implies that it at least involves a potential demotion and possible confiscation of the individual's Death Scythe.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 Shinigami also seem to have a long-standing hatred of demons, which is illustrated through William T. Spears' interactions with Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 27-30 Grell sums this up by saying, "If the job of a Shinigami is to recover the souls of the dead, then demons can be likened to pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 26 Abilities Shinigami have a variety of abilities including: * Enhanced speed and power: Shinigami have been shown to have power comparable to demons, able to fight and defend against attacks that would easily crush a human. * Enhanced endurance: Shinigami are also known to be extremely tough, able to endure numerous assaults that would beat a human to death,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 14 making the Death Scythe the only currently known object that can kill a Shinigami. * Soul collection: By using their Death Scythes, Shinigami collect souls, which when done, officially ends an individual's life. The speed and efficiency with which this happens depends on the individual Shinigami's Death Scythe. * Cinematic Record: When cut with a Death Scythe, a brief movie plays, revealing information about the individual and his or her life. This is used to decide if the person should die or continue living. Refer to a detailed elaboration of a Cinematic Record below. * Animal communication: William has passed on information through birds to communicate with Shinigami elsewhere.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 27 * Rewriting the present: Those of management level can use two items to rewrite part of someone's Cinematic Record as it is going on. By using the Death Bookmark, they can stop the story from continuing to write. With a special pen, they can write in the next few lines, but cannot radically change events.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 18 'Cinematic Record' A Cinematic Record occurs when a Shinigami cuts an individual with his or her Death Scythe, allowing the Shinigami to see a recollection of the person's life from the time they were born,to the time they died. Death Bookmark The Death Bookmark is a very powerful Shinigami bookmark that is able to stop the events of someone's Cinematic Records from continuing further when placed into the book. Death Scythe A Death Scythe is the weapon used by Shinigami and serves a duel-purpose of reviewing and collecting souls. Identified Shinigami * Grell Sutcliff * William T. Spears * Ronald Knox * Undertaker * Eric Slingby * Alan Humphries * Lawrence Anderson Identified Divisions and Departments * Main Branch * General Affairs Department * Personnel Department * Dispatch Management Division * London Division * Shinigami Staffing Association * Human Resources Department Known Rules * Using one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden. * Modifying one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden. * Killing people not on the death or soul collection list is forbidden. *Coming to the human world to meddle with life or death matters is forbidden.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 * Shinigami must never remove their glasses as it is a part of their uniforms. * Shinigami must take care of their Death Scythes. * Giving any information about the deceased concerning their death (their murderer, circumstances, cause of death, etc.) to humans is forbidden. Trivia * Shinigami without glasses are usually assumed as "deserters". * When a Shinigami retires, their Death Scythe is to be collected and confiscated.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 14 * It is revealed by Undertaker that all Shinigami are severely nearsighted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 3 * As of yet, there are no known female Shinigami, but Ronald occasionally mentions female staff members that he seems to rely on for occasional things. * Unlike demons, Shinigami require sleep. William mentions that it is a burden to have to do so.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 * In the anime, Shinigami are shown to not be immune to human ailments such as hunger and exhaustion. However, they are able to sleep without breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 17 * The wanting to commit suicide seems to be common within shinigami as Grell attempts to kill himself multiple times in the anime. Alan threatens to kill himself twice during the musical and Eric dies of assisted suicide. References Navigation Category:Races Category:Shinigami